Slipped Away
by UltaAnimeFangurl2004
Summary: Kagome and Souta's mother abandons them to live with a con artist. Years later they meet again. Sad dramatic, a little confusing. Please reveiw if you read the story.


Me: I had this horrible dream for some reason. So I decided to write it as a song-shot. For Kagome haters I can't really tell if you'll hate it or not. For Kagome fans this will be a little sad.

Ages: Kagome: 13 Souta: 7 Mrs. Higurashi: 35

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha

**Slipped Away**

**Kagome's POV**

**Flashback**

"_Mom why the hell are you doing this?!" I yelled tears streaming down my eyes._

"_This will be better for your mother, Kagome. She will be much happier with me." A tall, large man said, "You see I need a new baby and your mother will be the perfect mom. You children I don't want."_

_Souta sat on the living room couch holding his knees to his chest._

_He cried his eyes out knowing mom was going to abandon us for this bastard._

"_It's true, Kagome. You two have been I could say, a burden. Of course my new son," MRS. Higurashi informed smiling like a cat, "will not. He, or she, won't be a bother."_

_Inside of me it was sad, but that all changed went it turned to anger, "FINE! We don't need you, BITCH! Souta and I will live. All you're going to end up with is having sex with A FAT MAN!!!"_

_Mrs. Higurashi (which I refuse to call mom) slapped me on the cheek, hard, hard enough to leave a big, red mark. "Listen to me you, BRAT! You and that other asshole or whatever his name is, you're just going to end up in the streets. As with me I'll be rich and get whatever I want and don't have to get anyone else what they want. You're both lucky we're letting you live." Mrs. Higurashi commented glaring at us._

"_I HATE HER!!!!! She's abandoning us, the kids that loved her from the start of their lives. Now she's just leaving us with a con artist…the nerve," I thought angrily silently small tears racing down me cheeks._

_When the tears traced down the red handprint the sting slowly went away. "It will be alright," I reassured, "I can get jobs and earn money. Me and Souta, we'll be fine."_

"_Mrs. Higurashi," Souta said from the couch head still in his legs, "JUST GO AWAY! Since your going to live with the rich, fat guy it shouldn't be your house anymore. So just leave…please." He went silent but obviously still crying as hard as ever._

_Hearing that from Souta I realized her going away and admitting her feelings would get what she wanted. Mrs. Higurashi will only get a son, a bad husband, and a ruined life. _

_So, we let her go to where she wanted. Their limo ride outside, Mrs. Higurashi's dear husband, probably stole._

_Before she left we asked for the deed or the house. She wrote a note saying she didn't want the house anymore and wrote her signature right under it._

_Her last words, "I'm on way to being rich now! Bye you poor (as in no money), unsuccessful, monsters."_

_With that Mrs. Higurashi and her new, ugly husband drove off._

**10 years later**

I sighed, feeling the sun's warm ray on my face. Life is PERFECT!

After Mrs. Higurashi's departure, I was able to skip some grades and was allowed to get a job. First job was crappy but I did well. Then a better job was next. Another job was better and I took it. I get bigger and better jobs now but I still live in the same house since I was a child.

Mrs. Higurashi, I don't know where she is. I just heard a few years ago that her husband was taken to jail for trying to steal stuff at a mall.

Deciding to take a short walk outside, I got dressed, and headed out the door. No work today and Souta was at school.

While walking in the middle of the sidewalk, a dirty, old hand grabbed my ankle.

"Give me your money." She moaned reaching out for my pocket.

Shoving her off, I took a clear look at the hobo.

I was surprised to see who it was…Mrs. Higurashi.

"Mrs. Higurashi?! Don't you dare try to steal from me after what you did ten years ago!" Kagome yelled out.

Mrs. Higurashi's face was confused for a moment then recognized who it was, "Kagome? Kagome, dear! You have to take me back to my house."

"Your house? It's mine and Souta's. Not yours remember? You sighed that you no longer owned it," I replied in an angry voice, "bitch."

She looked at me trying to make her eyes look sad, "But Kagome, remember who took care of you when you were a child?"

"That doesn't help the fact that you abandoned Souta and I. So I had to take one job after another. Of course if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be rich, and successful." I smirked making her remember her own words.

"_I'm on way to being rich now! Bye you poor, unsuccessful, monsters."_

"You mean to tell me my leaving you made you successful?" Mrs. Higurashi asked surprised.

"No. You leaving us just made Souta and I successful at an early age. I'm not saying all moms should leave their children. It's just a part of our own family story, right _mom_? I'm not evil so I'll take you home. When you get cleaned up and fed, then I'll send you to jail for abandoning two children ten years ago." I said finishing the conversation.

Souta soon came home and was a little upset seeing the forgotten mother.

I wasn't surprised.

Around eight o'clock we took her to the police station to be arrested.

"She seems sad yet happy to see us," I thought while watching the police took her to a car, "why?"

"I made a horrible mistake," Mrs. Higurashi admitted in honesty, "I'm so sorry Kagome and Souta. I love you."

I was shocked hearing those words from her.

Souta watched her go away with emotionless eyes, "She deserves this, right?"

Small tear drops trickled down my cheeks like ten years ago.

Somehow I could feel the tear drop wash over the slap _mom _had given me and instead of the sting go away slowly, it came back.

Souta noticed me crying and wiped the tear drops from my cheeks with his right index finger.

I noticed how Souta had grown and was a few inches taller then me.

If her leaving made us happy for the last ten years, why is does it feel like my heart was being ripped out with a sharp knife?

"Souta to answer your question, I don't think the answer I might say, would be really true." I said, "It's simple I think. There's no right or wrong answer."

**END OF STORY**

Me: Please note that not all moms r like this. Just maybe some in the real world and in this story. Sad isn't it? Though my mother DOES NOT act like this. I don't even know why I had a dream about that. Anywayz plz review. I would like to see how many reviews I would get for this.


End file.
